The technology relates to a control apparatus of a transmission to be mounted in a power feeding system of a structure such as a vehicle, and a method of controlling the transmission.
In a transmission to be mounted in a structure such as a vehicle, shifting operation is performed by means of a hydraulic pressure derived from an actuating oil. An oil pump discharges the actuating oil with use of engine power. The Applicant has proposed, for example, a discharge amount switching apparatus of an oil pump as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No, 2016-183579. The discharge amount switching apparatus selectively switches discharging states of an oil.